Episode 62 (Zach and Leah's Big Ant-Venture)
Plot When Mermaid Coral's Shrink Potion spills on the guppies.They embark on a teeny weeny adventure to help find a giraffe weevil's runaway egg. Trivia Zach and Leah wore the same outdoor outfits from The Lost Mermaid Village Treasure The guppies wore the same outdoor outfits from The Lost Mermaid Village Treasure and Animals Galore Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah in their backyard.) * Zach: “This is the life.” * Leah: “Nothing beats a beautiful day than a colony of ants.” * Zach: “Hi ants.” * Leah: “What’s up.” * Zach: “They brought us this lovely flower.” * Leah: “Thank you ants.” * Zach: “What will anyone think of next.” (The flower started to sparkle and Zach and Leah are now on their Guppy Scout Dreamboat heading to the Island of Wildlife.) * Leah: "This is the life." * Zach: "Look.We're heading for that waterfall." * Leah: "Oh man.We might want to sorta duck." (They somehow went through a magic waterfall.) * Both: "Awesome." * Zach: "We went through another waterfall." * Leah: "And look Zach.We're here we must be at the Island of Wildlife." (Their boat stopped at the jungle clearing docks and then Zach and Leah raced down the path.) * Zach: "Isn't it peaceful in the Island of Wildlife." * Leah: "It sure is." (An army of ants came marching from behind Zach and Leah.) * Zach: "Leah look.An army of ants." * Leah: "Hi ants.Wanna play follow the leader." * Zach: "I think that's their way of saying of course." * Leah: "Well then follow us then." (The army of ants followed Zach and Leah.) * Zach: "If you think leading is fun." * Leah: "Wait until you see the amazing part of them all." (Zach and Leah we're having fun playing follow the leader with the army of ants.Then they saw their friends the Guppies.) * Zach: "Hey guys." * Leah: "Hi guys." * Molly: "Hi Zach.Hey Leah." * Nonny: “Isn’t this the best day ever.” * Gil: “It sure is.” * Goby: “Guys.Look.” * Zach: ”We met an army of ants.” * Molly: “Hi guys.Where are you guys going.” * Oona: “Looks like they’re heading through that door.” * Deema: “Let’s go see.” (The ants went through that door.) * Glimmer: “There.That’s how they went in.” * Chloe: “I wonder what’s through that door.” * Gil: “Uh Guys.I think we’re all too big to fit through that small door.” * Molly: “Gilly’s right.We need some help.” * All: “Mermaid Coral.Mermaid Coral.” * Mermaid Coral: “Here I am Guys.” * Molly: “We all can’t fit through that small door.Right there.See.” * Mermaid Coral: “I think I’d had just the right thing to help us.This potion.” * All: “A potion.” * Mermaid Coral: “A magic potion.All I did was put some pink liquid and a few flower petals.But i’m missing an ingredient to finish the shrink potion.” * Glimmer: “Glitter.” * Mermaid Coral: “Genies.You Guys might be on to something.I need Glitter for my potion.You think you can arrange that.” * Genies: “Abso-Genie-Lutely.” (The Genies sprinkled glitter and Mermaid Coral jumps up and uses her potion to grab it.) * Mermaid Coral: “Perfect.Now prepare for shrinkification.” * Glimmer: “I can’t wait.” * Chloe: “Me neither.” (Some of the glitter landed on Mermaid Coral’s nose.It began to tickle.) * Mermaid Coral: (Sneezes)”ACHOO.” (Her potion flew out of her hands and spirals high in the air.) * Gil: “Look Out.” (The potion lands on the Guppies.They‘re now standing on the ground.) * Mermaid Coral: “Whoops.” Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures